disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Electrical Water Pageant
The Electrical Water Pageant is a show that takes place every evening (weather permitting) on Walt Disney World's Seven Seas Lagoon and Bay Lake. It features fourteen floats with lights that depict images of sea creatures. Though it has changed somewhat since its debut in 1971, it remains one of the few original opening year shows to still be running at Walt Disney World. 1971 Version On October 25, 1971, the Electrical Water Pageant premiered on the Seven Seas Lagoon and Bay Lake for "Dedication Day" at Walt Disney World. In addition to the fourteen floats, its opening night included fireworks and pyrotechnics launched from the floats, and an additional float behind the Electrical Water Pageant. All of this was filmed by Walt Disney Productions and edited down for inclusion into The Wonderful World of Disney's episode "The Grand Opening of Walt Disney World," which aired on NBC on October 29, 1971. The Paul Beaver version of Gershon Kingsley & Jean Jeaque Perrey's "Baroque Hoedown," created specially for the Electrical Water Pageant, was used from 1971 until 1977. The original Main Street Electrical Parade at Disneyland used the same soundtrack from 1972 until 1974. The original lineup of floats for the Electrical Water Pageant were: *Sea Serpent (four floats) *Whale (one float) *Two Sea Lions Playing With a Ball (one float) *Clamshell Opening and Closing (one float) *Three Red-Haired Mermaids (one float) *Three Jumping Dolphins (three floats) *Three Goldfish Swimming Through Bubbles (one float) *Four Seahorses (one float) *Neptune (one float) 1972-1976 Version While the 1971 version of "Baroque Hoedown" would play along with the Electrical Water Pageant through 1976, some of the floats were repositioned and others completely changed in 1972, and remained that way through 1976. The 1972 to 1976 lineup of floats for the Electrical Water Pageant were: *Sea Serpent (four floats) *Whale (one float) *Two Sea Lions Playing With a Ball (one float) *Turtle (one float) *Three Jumping Dolphins (three floats) *Octopus (one float) *Three Goldfish Swimming Through Bubbles (one float) *Four Seahorses (one float) *Neptune (one float) 1977-1995 Version With the return of the Disneyland Main Street Electrical Parade in an updated form, along with the brand new Walt Disney World Main Street Electrical Parade, a new version of Jean Jeaque Perry & Gershgon Kingsley's "Baroque Hoedown" was created in 1977 to be used with both parades, featuring an updated rendition of Barque Hoedown recorded by Don Dorsey. To help distinguish the Electrical Water Pageant from the Main Street Electrical Parade, the original Kingsley-Perry version of "Baroque Hoedown" was dropped and a new version using various musical selections was created for both the opening and closing of the Electrical Water Pageant, as well as each creature depicted in the pageant. Some of the original 1971 floats were saved and/or rearranged, while others were once again completely changed. The main themes for this version of the Electrical Water Pageant were synthesized arrangements of music from G.F. Hanel's "Water Music" Suite The 1977 to 1995 lineup of floats for the Electrical Water Pageant were: *Overture - "Hornpipe" *Sea Serpent (four floats) - "That Certain Serpent" - J. Christensen *Whale (one float) - "Whale Of A Tale" - N. Gimbel/A Hoffman *Turtle (one float) - "I'm A Turtle" - D. Dorsey *Octopus (one float) (updated version of the 1972 Octopus) - "Up In Arms" - D. Dorsey *Three Jumping Dolphins (three floats) - "Waltz Almost" - J. Christensen *Brachiosaurus (one float) "Up In Arms" Reprise - D. Dorsey *Crocodile (one float) - Bay-Sea Monster - J. Christensen *Four Seahorses (one float) *Neptune (one float) - "Horpipe" (Reprise) mixed w/ all other themes *Stars & Stripes - Patriotic Medley *Traveling Music: "The Bouree" - G.F. Handel From October 1, 1981-October 1, 1982, in honor of Walt Disney World's 10th anniversary, the Patriotic Finale music was replaced w/ the Tencennial theme song. 1996-Present Version The Electrical Water Pageant that guests see today consists of the same floats in the same formation dating back to 1977. The only difference is that in 1996, a new musical score was created for both the opening and closing of the Electrical Water Pageant, as well as each creature depicted in the pageant. The 1996 to present day lineup of floats and music are: *Opening: "Fanfare" from The Little Mermaid *Sea Serpent (four floats) - "Boo Bop Bopbop Bop (I Love You Too)" from Pete's Dragon *Whale (one float) - "Whale of a Tale" from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Turtle (one float) *Octopus (one float) - "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid *Three Jumping Dolphins (three floats) *Brachiosaurus (one float) - "Walk the Dinosaur" by Was (Not Was) *Crocodile (one float) - "Never Smile At a Crocodile" from'' Peter Pan'' *Four Seahorses (one float) - "Fanfare" & "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid *Neptune (one float) - "Fanfare" & "Under the Sea" from'' The Little Mermaid'' All floats then change to the American Flag & Stars as they have been doing since 1971: (9 Piece) - "You're a Grand Old Flag," "Yankee Doodle," & "America the Beautiful." Closing: "Fireworks" & "Jig" from The Little Mermaid Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Entertainment Category:Parades Category:Walt Disney World entertainment